Woodbury Resident 11 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident lived in the town of Woodbury in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was then brought to the prison as a refugee and has been living in the community in Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this resident's life before or as the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" This resident is seen walking in the street and later gardening with two other women. She is also seen listening to the Governors speech and then looks at the newly-aquired military vehicles, she walks away after looking at the vehicles. "Killer Within" This resident is seen walking in the streets of Woodbury. "Say the Word" This resident can be seen entering the Arena then sits down on the bleachers next to Eric, as the gladiator fight begins, she then chants and cheers on Merle. "Made to Suffer" This resident, among others, was told by The Governor to go back to their apartment, turn their lights off, and lock their doors. This resident is later seen at the arena, standing on the bleachers next to Eileen, after the Governors speech she steps down off the bleachers and demands the death for the Dixon brothers at the arena. "The Suicide King" This girl flees the arena after Rick and Maggie attack and tries to leave Woodbury angrily, along with the other townspeople the next day. She also witnesses Richard Foster getting killed then listens to Andrea's speech. "I Ain't a Judas" This woman is seen walking in the street as fellow residents reinforce the town. "Welcome to the Tombs" Though unseen, this girl stayed behind in Woodbury with the other senior citizens, the children and their mothers. It is possible that she had a chronic condition, as all men and women aged 13 and up were forced to be in the army or she refused to fight the prison. After being informed of the massacre of their fellow residents, she is one of the residents to be admitted to the prison Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" This Woodbury refugee is seen eating breakfast with a younger girl in the dining pavilion. "Infected" This woman flees from the zombie attack in Cell Block D as it was being attacked by infected residents. Through the process of fleeing she stumbles down the stairs and falls to the ground, after the inhabitants of Cell Block D fled down the stairs, she was picked up and carried out of the Cell Block by Rick. "Isolation" Though unseen, this young woman was one of the residents to be quarantined in Cell Block A, where she resided in a cell on the second level. "Internment" Though unseen, this resident endured the chaos that rocked the cell block and managed to survive long enough to be administered medicine when it arrived. "Too Far Gone" This girl managed to make onto the Woodbury bus before it fled the prison during the attack. "Inmates" In this episode, this girl is found as a walker along with several other prison residents who have all died and reanimated in the bus. She is discovered by Maggie, Bob, and Sasha after the fall of the prison. After she stumbles out of the bus along with the other reanimated residents, and is killed by Bob, Sasha or Maggie. "Claimed" After Glenn wakes up in Abraham's truck, he asks Tara if they passed the bus that contained the prison survivors that escaped the prison during the assualt, Tara mentions when they passed the bus three hours ago, they were all dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) After The Governor's Militia attacked and destroyed the prison, she managed to escape onto the bus. Sometime after, presumably everyone aboard the bus was killed, her included. She then reanimated as a zombie. *Bob Stookey (Zombified) *Sasha (Zombified) *Maggie Greene (Zombified) After being bit by a walker, she reanimated in the bus and is killed by Bob, Sasha or Maggie. Appearances Season 4 }} Trivia *This character was involved in scenes for "Isolation" and "Internment", but ultimately the scenes were cut from the final version of the episode. *This resident, was confirmed to be the longest living unnamed character in the series, so far. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Extras Category:Prison Community